synamicdfandomcom-20200215-history
SynamicD Rules of Conduct
=Rules of Conduct= Please remember that SynamicD is a family game, we're all here to have fun, so let's keep it clean! Along with selecting a clean nick name (if it's not clean - slur free and expletive free, we'll ask you to change it or we'll ban it. Also, you may not choose a nick name that is the name or nick name or any variation of the name or nickname of one of our Admins or Staff), we require that you read these rules below and adhere to it. You agree to comply with the following code of conduct: #Once purchases have been made, they are final and non-refundable. Paypal claims are unacceptable. Any user who files a Paypal dispute for any Synamic Point Pack purchase will be banned immediately. #Profanity, sexually explicit language including innuendos, and any racial, ethnic, religious or sexual slurs are strictly prohibited. #Personal attacks, rude, or crude behavior is not allowed. Any form of online stalking/abuse or harassment will NOT be tolerated. #Please do not flood or spam chats (impede conversations by using repeated blocks of text) or "yell" at other members by using excessive capital letters. #No form of rank manipulation will be tolerated. This includes disconnecting in a losing position and not returning to concede a game to your opponent; accepting multiple wins from a player who is intentionally losing; Playing ranked games against oneself for any reason; Walking away from a game in progress; Causing a game to prematurely end by using a known bug or hacking program; Threatening or offering bribes to another player to cause them to concede; Refusing to concede when you need to leave the game prematurely. #Players may not impersonate Guides, Referees, Staff, and Forum Moderators or another player. Impersonating a SynamicD Employee, SD Solutions Employee is grounds for immediate end user contract termination. #The report feature should only be used to report a bug in the game. If you feel you are being harassed during a game, save the game log but do NOT use the report feature. #Attempting to defraud a new player by intentionally lying about the value of pages in order to get a better trade will be considered abuse. #No form of advertising is allowed without prior approval from SD Solutions. This includes placing ads in your Tag, repeatedly typing them in the chat room, or whispering them to other players. #Any attempt to modify the SynamicD software in any way will result in your being banned from the SynamicD Server. #Guides, Referees, or Staff (indicated by a Guide, Referee, or Staff Icon) are people who contribute their time and energy keeping our site a fun and friendly place for everyone. Therefore we require that they and their requests are treated with respect at all times. #Selling or trading off your SynamicD account and/or account's contents is strictly prohibited. SynamicD Accounts are non-transferable. If a user caught is attempting to sell their accounts, the account(s) in question will be frozen. #Please remember SynamicD is a card game. Sometimes when new pages are created or issues are found, a certain page can become broken, "underpowered", or "overpowered". When this happens, we have the right to change any page with or without notice. 'Failure to comply with this code of conduct can result in being suspended from the SynamicD Server or being permanently banned depending on the frequency and severity of the offence at the sole discretion of SD Solutions. '